Office Romance
by AnnaTW
Summary: 'But there was something about it being her boss' - Tony and Pepper as always.
1. Chapter 1

**Guess whose back - only little old me. Over holiday my inbox has seemed to block out all Fanfiction notifications so i'm really not being rude if I don't answer things, many apologies. But i'll regularly check reviews and answer through that. Enjoy the story!**

Pepper told herself that the kiss on the roof was her just getting caught up in the moment. It all got on top of her and Tony jumped her. She was stressed and ranting at him, therefore distracted. Therefore giving into his kiss wasn't her fault.

Rationally she knew she was completely kidding herself. She loved the chemistry and constant flirting she had with Tony. But the thing that made her want to put it off was if it was a momentary thing. If it was more the thrill of the chase than just them. If so she didn't want to wreck the comfortable, easy relationship they had. There were too many 'ifs'.

But there was something about it being her boss.

He had authority, power. He was the man; he could fire people, hire them, make people's days or tell them how it is. It turned her on to know he was in control. She knows from working for him that he wears the trousers out _and_ in the bedroom. Well technically not in the bedroom, but he would definitely take the lead. He knew what he was doing and knew were everything was. And that's what excited her. He was clever and strong and handsome. The thought of his lips nipping and biting and his hands grazing her skin made a pleasant shiver run down her spine.

These are the types of things she had to rid from her mind though. He was becoming more and more attractive. She tried to avoid him. But it all changed. It was bound to happen, eventually.

* * *

"No!" Tony answered angrily "I don't care what you say, that's total crap."

Tony's eyes flickered towards Pepper and caught her look. She didn't see his anger coming. Everyone looked confused at Tony's outburst. He pushed himself up off the chair and stormed out of the room.

Pepper excused herself from the meeting with a nervous laugh. She headed out the door and looked up and down the hallway. She couldn't see Tony at all so she took a guess and turned left on a whim. It was a short walk and she saw the dead end that she expected. Glancing quickly she almost missed Tony especially due to his dark clothes. He was wearing charcoal slacks and a black shirt with a dark tie. He'd left his jacket on the back of his chair as he ran out.

"What was that?" Pepper made her presence known.

"I'm not sure," Tony answered truthfully pacing back and forth.

She walked further towards him "Why did you just yell at the CEO?"

Tony didn't answer for what felt like a few minutes before he stopped pacing. He put one hand in his pocket and let out a huge breath. They had just appointed a new CEO, Jake Herring. Picked by Pepper, but she let Tony take credit for him because he was a breath of fresh air for the company. And a happy Tony meant easy work for Pepper. After a few weeks Jake's dark side started to come out and he had called a meeting with the heads of the company.

"Am I doing the right thing?"

"How do you mean?" Pepper stepped closer to Tony.

"Iron Man," he answered bluntly.

"Of course you're doing the right thing," Pepper answered immediately "Despite how stupid I think you are for putting yourself in danger every other week."

Tony ignored her latter comment "Then why does everyone have a go at me for doing good things for people other than myself? I put myself in danger to help others and then get an ear hammering for it."

Pepper looked at her boss standing at the end of the small corridor. This part of the building was always deserted due to the dead end and pointlessness of that particular hallway. He looked beat and venerable. It made her want to hug him and squeeze him tight until his worries left. This was the other side of Tony which she had a soft spot part for. The gentle, calm side of him who acted like a normal guy when the stress got on top of him. He wasn't superhero Tony Stark, he was a man who couldn't handle the situation.

He rubbed his forehead with his hand and let a shaky breath out. Pepper stepped further forward to stand in front of him "Because they worry about you just as much as I do."

"I think it's more the company they worry about than my health Pepper,"

"Well they still worry about you, just like I do," Tony gave her an unconvinced look. Pepper put her hands on his shoulders and reassuringly squeezed "Hey, you're a hero. You save lives and give people hope. So what some narrow minded old men think you're sending the wrong message? The people that count know you're helping others and look up to you for it."

Tony smiled, but it faded as quick as it came "Thanks for the pep talk, but it just- it just feels like I can never do anything right with these guys. I admit I was a loose cannon for a while and went off the rails, which understandably upset the image of the company. And so when I stop messing around and try to do something for others why do I still get an earful?"

"I give up." Tony said dejectedly and tried to brush past Pepper to go back and talk with Jake about his other persona.

Pepper caught his arm and stopped him "Listen to me."

Tony rolled his eyes and so Pepper put her hands on either side of his face and shook it gently before saying "Listen. Don't be stupid. Jake Herring is clearly an idiot and doesn't appreciate what a great guy you are. Don't stop doing what you love 'cause he thinks it's wrong. Fire him for all I care."

Tony laughed lightly, he shifted closer unconsciously "I thought you hated that I put myself in danger on a regular basis?"

"I do," Pepper honestly answered, her hands still holding his face "But it's who you are."

Tony smiled again. The fact that Pepper stood up for him against executive staff made his heart swell. He couldn't have been happier when they kissed that night on the roof. It was something completely new for him to kiss someone whose name he knew, someone who he actually cared about. She had protested after and he had hesitantly accepted. He thought it was the wrong choice to ignore the kiss, but she wanted to do that.

Their relationship had taken a new turn. They were closer. They still flirted like clockwork, but it had a different meaning to it. The feelings were deeper. The attraction to each other had grown. They were a lot more touchy, feely. Innocent to the untrained eye, but to the each of them it meant so much more. When their eyes met across a room their eyes sparkled with anticipation. When their hands accidently brushed they smiled and let it linger. And when he returned from particularly bad missions she gave him comforting hugs.

After his thoughts had stopped Tony realised how close they were. Tucked away in a lone corner of Stark Industries. Slowly but surely Tony's mind whirred through the possibilities of what could happen due to his actions. If he was going to kiss her, one of two things would happen. She would either slap him, quit and never talk to him again for not respecting her. Or she would give in and surrender herself to what she truly wanted.

Deciding to act on what he wanted. Tony leaned forward, he saw her eyes flutter closed before his lips met hers. Intending to make the kiss last, Tony's hands rested on her ribs to keep her in place. Pepper welcomed the light kiss as ease for Tony and pulled away as to not complicate their relationship anymore than it already was. As she pulled away Tony's mouth caught her bottom lip and pulled her back for another, deeper kiss. Her mouth instinctively opened, her tongue caressing his.

"What are you doing?" Pepper asked breathlessly.

"Making up for lost time,"

Tony answered before rushing into another kiss. He needed to show her what she was missing and not let this be a repeat of the roof. He wanted this to stick and so he put his all into it. He felt it working already as Pepper enthusiastically responded, her hand tugged his hair and then slide round his neck to tug his collar.

"We shouldn't be doing this-"

"Yes we should." Tony cut her off "We really should."

His hand slid down her thigh before it reached her knee. He bent it and held it so he crossed his hip, giving him better access to show her how much he wanted her. She moaned and gripped a fistful of his shirt before snapping back to reality.

"No Tony," Pepper looked up at him, he was looking positively gorgeous "At least not now. Jake or anyone from that meeting could come round the corner looking for us any minute."

Tony knew deep down she was right. Even though he was finding it bloody hard to stay away from her. Her lips were looking plump and inviting. He could feel her hot breath on his face and could still taste her. He leant forward for one more firm kiss against her lips.

"Later," he mumbled.

* * *

Pepper couldn't really believe where they day had led.

They had returned to the meeting a few minutes later as Tony had to calm his junior down before being seen in bright lights again. She had laughed at his uncomfortable faces as he tried to think of anything other the woman standing in front of him. He had complained and said she could easily get rid of the problem within thirty seconds. Earning him a glare and playful smirk.

They finished the meeting, Tony standing up for himself with the backup of Pepper. Forcing Jake Herring to recall the meeting in a few months and see if either of them had changed their minds about Iron Man going more low key. Tony had sarcastically agreed and reluctantly shook his hand.

After dragging Pepper into agreeing to go to his house for dinner, the day started to look up for Tony Stark. He had made her a delicious meal and had been a perfect gentleman to her all night. He was pressuring her into anything, just his usual flirty self. But after they moved to the balcony to enjoy a few glasses of wine he had made a move to kiss her. And being the master he was, she had given in easily, especially with three glasses of wine down her.

Now she was currently lying horizontal with Tony Stark between her legs. Her nails dug into his shoulder blade, hard. She definitely made imprints in his skin. A wave of pleasure passed through her as she thought about who was doing what to her. Tony pushed deeper inside her, making Pepper's stomach drop and her body fill with new arousal. She felt herself reach her end and her toes curled as she went over the edge.

The only noise filling the room was the pair of them panting. After regaining enough energy to roll off of Pepper, Tony lay next to her. They lay as two separate individuals on the bed, both physically exhausted. Their arms are the only thing close to touching - the bed is big enough for them to lie apart from each other. It was intense and full of passion. It was everything Pepper expected it to be. Tony had control, set the pace, made it mind-blowing.

"That was-"Pepper wasn't sure how to end the sentence and so let it hang in the moment.

Tony simply nodded his head in agreement "Yeah. It was."

He turned his head to the side so he could see Pepper. Her profile stood out against the windows view of the ocean. She looked flawless. He raised himself on his arms again and came into her eyesight. She studied him for a minute before a smile broke out on her face. He smiled back, not really knowing what at in particular, but he joined in.

They both fell asleep satisfied and content that night. Not in each other's arms, but in each other's presence. Which was enough for them for now. During the night they both moved and swivelled around. As they woke at near enough the same time Tony kissed her bare shoulder and ran his hand down her hip, thigh and then back up. She was lying with her back to him, when she felt the kiss she fidgeted until she was curled into his chest. They both fell back asleep for a few more hours.

Pepper's phone alarm went off for her normal work day. She usually set it early so she didn't have to rush meaning it was set at the perfect time for sleep over's at Tony's. After pulling themselves out of bed, Pepper put on her dress from the night before while Tony settled for a pair of shorts. He walked her to the door.

"You know I really don't think your boss would mind if you wanted to call in sick," Tony pleaded again, he hung off the open door while Pepper edged out and turned to give him an amused look.

"I'm sure he wouldn't," she played along "But unfortunately my inbox is already overflowing and I don't want to get too snowed under."

"Fine, fine," Tony looked mock-hurt "I know where I stand."

"Well as i'm putting work first, and you technically a_re _my work then you're top of the list,"

This made Tony's smile grow twice the size "I knew I hired you for something."

They both laughed again.

"We should do this again some time,"

"Hmm," Pepper moved to stand close to him again "I'd like that."

Tony was paused by the proximity of them, her nose brushed his. As she was holding her heels in her hand to just jump straight in her car she was smaller than him. Not too much smaller, but the lack of heels made a difference all the same. She reached up on her tip toes and leaned to kiss him once more before leaving. It was gentle, loving, passionate and sexy all at the same time.

"I'll see you later," Tony mumbled against her lips as she pulled away.

She was biting her lip "See you in a few hours boss,"

She turned and sauntered her way down his front steps and across the drive. Tony watched her go and grinned at the way her hips swayed. He was loving every bit of it. One minute she was telling him them being together wasn't a good idea and the next she was agreeing to a second date after spending the night. Things had really brightened up.

**Three a.m? Man I need to sleep, apologies for the end if I lost it, very tired girl right here. Oh well enough with the excuses, how was it my lovelies? (: AnnaTW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wore me down, going to try to finish this before three a.m. - enjoy it peeps!**

"Good morning Miss. Potts,"

It was the same morning. Pepper was sitting at her desk typing on the computer. She'd felt on cloud nine when she left Tony's mansion that morning. She had dreamt about it a lot more since their first kiss on the rooftop that night. After finally being with him, it felt incredible. She knew how all those women he had before felt. Absolutely amazing. Satisfied. Strong. But she had an upper hand on all those other women. Tony knew her name. He stayed with her until she woke up. And had suggested a second date. It was a new experience for him and he was already handling it with flying colours.

She had gone home and enjoyed a long hot shower. Recapturing all the fervent moments that made the night before even more incredible. She smiled at the memory of Tony's hands everywhere on her body. Then once she stepped out and looked at herself she saw the hickey she was fashioning on her collarbone. She didn't even notice when Tony had done that, but she liked it.

"Good morning Mr. Stark," Pepper looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

Tony stood in front of her on the opposite side of the desk "How was your night?"

She stopped typing on her computer and leant back in her chair to observe Tony "I had a date actually."

"Oh yeah?" Tony grinned "How was he?"

"Eh," Pepper shrugged "Average."

The smile on Tony's face dropped "Hey!"

Pepper laughed at his reaction. The banter was coming a lot easier to her. Not surprisingly really as she had just spent the night with Tony between her thighs. She had convinced herself that being with Tony was a clever idea. The right choice. It was a different feeling that she'd never had with another guy. Especially after all the mucking around with strangers she'd done. She obviously kept that to herself because she didn't want an earful from Tony about being a hypocrite. But it was different with her, it's not that she didn't want a relationship, it's that she hadn't found the right guy yet. Tony was that guy.

Mr. Right.

"He was incredible, not that you'd care."

Tony's grin reappeared "Course I care. I feel good for the _very_ lucky man you decided to spend the night with. And lucky for you he knew what he was doing."

"Stop blowing your own trumpet Tony," Pepper looked at her computer, she was blushing.

He looked mock shocked "I wouldn't dare."

"Yeah right."

* * *

It was the afternoon. Pepper had just returned from lunch and got straight back into her emails. The day had gone a lot smoother than usual. Tony was going to his meetings and looked like he was sticking it out for the whole day. He had been on his best behaviour. Pepper was starting to think he was only doing his job because he would get a reward for doing well. Not that she'd mind obliging.

Tony walked in from his office into Pepper's. She was standing in the corner, the one furthest from the door, filing something in the cabinets. He watched her for a minute and smiled at how he felt more at ease looking at her now. He felt lucky that he'd found an absolute stunner who didn't want to jump in his pants one night and never see him again. Contrary to everyone's beliefs he wasn't always the bad guy on his one night stands. The women could be just as promiscuous as him in some cases. Pepper was a keeper. That he was sure of.

"Pepper?"

"Hmm?" her eyes didn't move from the piece of paper she held in her hand.

Unsatisfied by the lack of attention, Tony walked towards her "Pepper?"

Noticing his feet standing less than a metre away from her, Pepper looked up "Yes Tony?"

"About that second date?"

She smiled at his enthusiasm "You do realise our first date ended less than five hours ago."

"Hey don't blame a guy for being intrigued," he put up his hands in defence.

"Intrigued?"

"Yeah well, if that was our _first _date," he walked closer to her so he was speaking in her ear. He did it so she could feel his hot breath on her skin, encouraging her to be more up for a second date so quick. His arm snaked round her waist and pulled closer to his body "Imagine how mind-blowing our second date would be."

Pepper shivered. He was right about that. Before going to his house last night she was worrying about having a good-night kiss with him. Let alone having sex. She was never usually that loose with men. But it wasn't like Tony was a guy she'd picked up in a bar. He was her boss, friend and now her lover. She had known him for ten years. Sex with Tony on the first date was not a bad thing. Not by a long shot.

"Well I-" Pepper cleared her throat and licked her lips "I can see why that would interest you."

Tony nodded and smirked at how his plan had obviously worked. He was getting her flustered. He could tell by her stuttering and a faint pink colour creeping across her cheeks. He slid both his hands up her arms to cup her cheeks. Pepper's own sat at his hips.

"Tonight, my house, seven o'clock." Tony said as more of a statement.

Pepper nodded before Tony pressed his lips to hers. He angled her head so that her lips slanted against his and that he could enter her mouth. Pepper gripped his dress shirt by his hips as she felt his tongue stroke hers. Tony gently pushed her towards the wall that was less than three centimetres away. Pepper's back made a soft thud against the wall. She moaned making Tony grin into the kiss.

They kissed for what felt like an age. Realistically it was only about five minutes. When they needed a breath there would be slight groping. Nipping of soft skin. Giggling. They were enjoying it. The easiness of it all. And how natural it felt to be together in a sexual way. Their relationship had taken a huge step, and it didn't faze either of them.

Until they heard the intercom on Pepper's desk beep. It was Jake Herring's secretary.

"Pepper?"

Tony and Pepper broke apart and looked towards the black device sitting by her computer where Kerry's voice was coming from. Pepper broke free from Tony's embrace and walked over to her desk. She clicked the speak button.

"Yep?" her voice was unusually squeaky.

"Is Mr. Stark busy for the next five minutes?"

Pepper looked towards Tony who was standing in the corner with a face like Pepper had just stolen his favourite toy. He looked like a little lost boy. He nodded and gestured to the space between them and mouthed 'busy'. She laughed lightly at his attempt to put off the CEO to fondle her some more.

"Yeah he's free," she heard Tony groan like a sexually frustrated teenager behind her. She tried to hide the amusement from her voice "Is Mr. Herring coming over?"

"He wanted a quick chat with Mr. Stark before his next meeting. He won't be long over,"

"No worries Kerry. See you later."

Pepper took her finger off the intercom and turned to see Tony. He was leaning against the wall. His arms were crossed and he had an annoyed looking face. She found it funny how he was acting. Being all protective over her. And now she had his full attention whenever she wanted. Life was going to be easy from now on. More than usual.

"Why did you say I was free?" he whined "I was clearly busy with you."

"I know. But he won't be around long," Pepper patronised.

Tony stuck his nose in the air "Nope. Not impressed Miss. Potts,"

Pepper sniggered and walked towards him by the wall. He followed her with his eyes, but didn't move at all. He wanted to act irritated, but a small smile crept on his face. He quickly wiped it off as she stood in front of him.

"Aw come on, don't be annoyed," she reached for his tie and turned his face to look at her. His arms were still crossed. "Fine, have fun on your own tonight."

Pepper huffed and turned to walk off. She was stopped when Tony's arm circled her waist and pulled her back to him. She laughed and dug her hand in his hair as he leant down to kiss her again. Their lips firmly pressed together. His hands started to wander across her body. He squeezed her behind which forced her to pull away.

"Jake Herring is going to be along any second,"

"So?" Tony leaned to kiss her again.

"_So_ I don't think you want to give him another thing to hammer you about,"

Tony pulled away from her and sighed in defeat "Fine. But you owe me."

Pepper nodded and watched his lips. She noticed that in the middle of their make-out session which made her heart soar just thinking about, that her lipstick had rubbed off onto his lips. She smiled again and reached her thumb up to rub it off. Tony watched her intently and asked her what she was doing.

"You got some of my lipstick on you,"

"Ah." Tony waited for her to finish.

After a few more seconds Pepper pulled back "Done."

Tony's eyes sparkled as he watched his... girlfriend? _Yeah_. His girlfriend. He couldn't resist and leaned down to kiss her once more before she got back to work and he had to deal with the nob he had proudly appointed his new CEO. When he pulled away Pepper furrowed her eyebrows.

"You gotta stop doing that or people are going to brand you a cross dresser," she reached up to rub the light pink smear off of his upper lip.

"Or you could stop wearing lipstick?"

Someone knocked at her door.

"Act natural," she whispered to Tony before walking to sit back at her desk. Tony sneaked in a slap on her bum before she walked off earning him a wink. He quickly strolled towards his own office door and tried to act nonchalant. He leaned on the doorframe and announced for the person to walk in.

"Jake Herring, how you doing?" Tony sounded unusually happy to see Jake.

Jake walked across the room and shook Tony's hand "Good Tony and yourself?"

Tony looked over at Pepper at her desk "Fantastic. Shall we?"

Less than ten minutes later Jake walked back out of Tony's office. He was on his own and stormed across Pepper's office giving her a polite wave before slamming the door. Tony then strolled out of his office, hands in pockets, looking pretty smug. Pepper was dreading the consequences of whatever Tony had just done. Jake was clearly not happy.

"What did you do?"

"Told him where to stick it."

"God Tony you are such a-"

"See you tonight babe." He cut her off before walking back into his office for the rest of the day.

**Right, right, right. Done. Will probably only be one more chapter cause this story has no plot except for the cuteness that this couple is. Review my lovelies! AnnaTW (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next instalment.**

"_I love you,"_

"_Please don't leave me,"_

"Oh come on," Tony yelled out "That is so cliché."

"_Look after everyone for me," he raised his hand to stroke her cheek "You have to be strong."_

"_Just try to hold on, don't go yet. I can hear the ambulances they're coming. Stay away from the light,"_

"_I can't-"_

Tony snorted "This actually pains me to watch,"

Pepper slapped his chest "Shut up. I want to watch this."

"Why? It's a load of bull."

Tony and Pepper had been together for a total of three months now. And they had enjoyed every second of it. They had grown inseparable even more so than when they were just colleagues. Pepper practically lived at the mansion now. They loved being together. He made her laugh, she cheered him up. They worked and there was no doubt they'd stay together. They felt better when they were together.

They were currently sprawled out on the sofa watching a movie. Tony was slouched with his legs resting on the coffee table in front. Pepper had her head on his chest with her arms wrapped around him, her legs rested across his. They were watching some movie which had conveniently just started as they sat down to watch TV. Tony had agreed to go along with it until about ten minutes in. He realised why it was put on so late, it was because it was crap. He whined and Pepper had got him a beer and some popcorn to shut him up. It worked for the duration of the movie.

It was coming up to the end.

"Sorry, is it just me or can no one come up with anything new anymore?" Pepper turned her head and gave him a quick disapproving look before turning her attention to the TV again "Pepper that would not be said. The lead guy wouldn't want the last words he heard to be 'don't go into the light'."

"Okay Tony," Pepper agreed to get him to stop talking again.

"And 'he can't' what? Can't act. That's what," Tony laughed at his own joke.

He gave up as he was clearly not getting any of Pepper's attention for the minute. After about ten more minutes the credits started to roll and the end music played out. Tony sarcastically started a slow clap whilst saying 'bravo' repeatedly. Pepper rolled her eyes at him and wiped the small tear that ran down her cheek. She thought the ending was tragic, but good all the same.

"Alright sarcy, what was so wrong with the ending?"

Tony turned to look at her and smiled at how he was now getting some interest from his girlfriend "It was all wrong. If people were in that situation they wouldn't have time to whisper loving words to each other – those guys were still in the middle of a fight in that film. So stupid."

"Stupid, huh?"

Tony nodded firmly "Yeah. The hero wouldn't die like that."

Pepper considered Tony's words for a minute. He was being so stubborn and saying that nothing would happen like that. She often thought about how dangerous his missions were and what would happen if worst came to worst. This conversation seemed to open that topic up for her. She pushed herself off his chest so her legs spread along his and proper her elbow up on the back of the sofa.

"So if we were in that situation?"

She let the question linger and let him process what she was asking him. It was a horrible thing to think about, let alone ask him about it, but she wanted to know. And he did start it by criticising the professional film makers and their attempt. Tony stared at his feet a bit the side of his mouth. His mind was clearly whirring at the appropriate thing to say. Then she saw a light bulb appear at the top of his head as his eyebrows rose into his hairline.

"I don't need to worry about that,"

Not quite the smart arse response Pepper was expecting "Why's that?"

"Because I'd never be stupid enough to let myself get into that situation," he smiled at her "I'm too clever for the villains. The bad guys are always idiots, its fact and so I would never need to tell you how to feel or who you need to take care of or any of that crap. I'll always come home."

Pepper was amused "Aren't we feeling cocky tonight?"

"Is your mind ever on anything other than sex?" Tony's eye twinkled and he laughed when he received a light slap on the back of his head from Pepper. He was avoiding the subject by cracking stupid jokes "I didn't think you'd need me to tell you how I felt."

"Well why do the girls in the movies get told how their men feel and I don't?" Pepper stuck out her bottom lip making Tony's smile grow.

"Because movies are always played out perfectly. Reality is nothing like that and I wouldn't have time to. Plus when I go on a mission i'm not exactly going to take you into the heat of the fight with me am I? That's why the movies are stupid, too far up Hollywood's-"

"I get it Tony." Pepper patted his chest and made a move to pick up the empty popcorn bowl and clean up a little before going to bed. She was knackered, it was about one in the morning and she had work in the morning. As she went to stand Tony grabbed her attention again.

"In all seriousness though Pepper, you do know how I feel about you right?" he lifted his hand up to play with the end of a curl of her hair. His was face full of pure sincerity making Pepper think he looked even more adorable – she wanted to just cuddle and kiss him.

"I know you care for me," Pepper's tone indicated she hoped for more.

It made Tony smile. He sat up and leant one hand on the sofa so he was closer to her. The hand playing with her hair stroked down her arm and intertwined their fingers together. He marvelled at how perfectly her hand fit his.

"I love you Pepper,"

Pepper's heart jumped into her throat. He really did love her. Most of her close friends told her she really was doing the wrong thing by getting together with him. That's he'd never be faithful and he wouldn't be able to tie himself down to one woman. But he has, and he would keep doing it for as long as Pepper would let him. She loved him back. With all her heart. Their relationship was caring and gentle, as well as passionate and heated. She could never get enough of him.

"I love you too Tony,"

He grinned. She grinned. They kissed. Pepper dropped the popcorn bowl back on the cushion and let her hand slide under the collar of his polo t-shirt so she could feel his bare skin. His hand pulled Pepper's other into the air and around his neck to join her other one. While his hand then cupped her cheek, his thumb rubbing circles on her soft skin.

"Well that's a load of my chest," Tony sighed out once they stopped. Pepper squeezed the front of his shirt at his chest and shifter closer to him in his seat.

"Nervous about admitting it?"

"God yeah, never done anything like that before with anyone," Tony moved his leg so that hers were dangling across it. His hand rested high up on her thigh "You're the only girl i've ever loved, you know expect for my mum. But she already knew I loved her so it didn't really matter-"

Tony stopped himself "I'm babbling. Sorry. Basically you're the first girl i've ever admitted to loving. So yeah, I was just a bit worried."

"Well it's a good job I love you too then,"

"Good doesn't cut it,"

Tony said before pushing Pepper back against the sofa so that he was lying on top of her. Pepper giggled and welcomed his kisses. The both felt content. And both were feeling playful. Tony decided to make the most of the moment.

**Third and maybe last chapter – unless I get more inspiration. Review please, much appreciated, AnnaTW.**


End file.
